Karther
Karther is the non-binary ship between Luther and Kara from the Detroit: Become Human fandom. Canon Detroit: Become Human is a game based on choices. The following canon are "good" choices being made. Kara and Alice make their way to a house owned by a man named Zlatko. Zlatko lets them inside, and there they meet Zlatko's android, Luther. Both girls are taken aback by Luther's size. Luther takes their coats before walking off. As Kara speaks with Zlatko, Luther quietly stands behind her. Zlatko tells Kara she has to have her tracker removed, which can be done in his basement. As he leads the girls down, Luther follows behind. Zlatko's true intentions are revealed - he wants to reset Kara and sell her. As Kara is being reset, Luther tells her to meet him in the living room, then walks away. When Kara meets him in the living room, he tells her that the Master's dinner is ready and to take it up to him. After Kara delivers dinner, she can explore the house, trying to remember herself and Alice. As she does, she passes Luther, who is waiting for 10 minutes to go by. Zlatko soon wants "the little one". Luther goes to retrieve her, only to discover she's gone. Both men are on the hunt for both girls. Luther finds them running down the stairs, before heading outside. Kara is shielding Alice with her body. When Zlatko aims his shotgun at them, Luther steps in front of him - putting himself between Kara and Zlatko - directly disobeying his order. Luther grabs the gun, holding it toward Zlatko. Other androids Zlatko has abused come up behind him and proceed to beat him to death. Luther turns to Kara and Alice, throwing the shotgun down. He tells Kara he didn't want to hurt them, as when he saw Alice risk her life for Kara, finally he could see. He also tell them he knows someone who could help them cross the border. He'll protect them. Kara is hesitant for a moment, but finally tells him she trusts him. Kara, Luther and Alice take one of Zlatko's cars and drive through snow. Kara and Luther speak briefly before the car has engine problems. Luther holds Alice, while Kara takes the lead. They begin searching for a place to call shelter for the night. Kara finds a place but has trouble getting inside. Luther tells her he'll handle it, proceeds to effortlessly remove wooden broads from the door, then kicks it in. Once inside, after tucking Alice into bed, Kara and Luther can speak briefly. They find a woman named Rose, and once Kara reveals herself to be an android, she welcomes them into her home. Once Alice's rests for a bit, Luther and Alice meet Kara downstairs. Kara will become quiet after witnessing another android shut down. Luther will ask if she's alright. Sometime later, Kara will talk up Luther, voicing her concern about Rose. Luther will reassure her but also mention he needs to talk to her about Alice. Kara will blow him off. Rose drives them nearby to Jericho, where they walk the rest of the way. Soon Kara discovers Alice is an android. Luther will come up beside her and reassure her of her relationship with Alice. Once Kara goes to Alice, Luther will step out of her way so the girls can talk. Jericho is soon under attack and everyone is running for their lives. Luther leads the girls down hallways and through the chaos. Unfortunately, his is shot in the leg. Kara has the option to save or leave him. Should she save him, he will protest. Kara helps Luther walk. Too wounded to go further, he will tell Kara take Alice, and that he'll catch up with them at the border. The next time Kara and Alice see Luther he is being held a gunpoint. If the player choices to save him she'll pick up a brink and bash it over the head of an officer. Luther will immediately get up and hold her hand, though a little angry at her, saying, "You shouldn't have risked your life to save me!" Fanon Karther and Connor/Kara rival each other. Some people believe that not shipping Kara with Luther is racist, as Connor is "white." On AO3, Karther is the 13th (technically 21st) written ship within the Detroit: Become Human fandom tag; Kara's third most written, and Luther's most written. Fandom FAN FICTION :Luther/Kara on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : Trivia * Luther and Kara are both androids. Navigation